


Say The Word

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Episode 1, First Impressions, Gen, I have a lot of feels about this moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: This town is driving him up thewall. The willful ignorance is both a frustration, and he supposes, a blessing.And the one person heknowsto know more might as well be a brick wall in ripped jeans and a scowl.





	Say The Word

This town is driving him up the _wall_. The willful ignorance is both a frustration, and he supposes, a blessing.  
  
And the one person he _knows_ to know more might as well be a brick wall in ripped jeans and a scowl.  
  
She's been avoiding him, resenting his presence in town, sullen and close lipped as only somebody who has been broadsided by authority in the past. Given her juvenile record it's easy enough to see that if she ever did trust law enforcement, she has long since stopped.  
  
Even though something's obviously happened to her when she got off that bus, and it's clearly spooked her. Weighs on her.    
  
He's got the shape of it, what's going on in this place, and it's frustrating to know that she knows something, a piece he isn't seeing. To know that she's protecting someone or something, and it seems like the harder he pushes the more cagey she becomes.  
  
It isn't until he goes over her file again, on a hunch does some digging into her early teen years, that it dawns on him why.

Psychiatric hospital.  
  
_Electrotherapy_ , for fuck's sake. On a _twelve year old_.  
  
The one she's protecting is herself. Looks to him like the last time she spoke about all this shit, people decided she was crazy, and he, buttoned up representative of the government, has to be the last person she'd expect to believe her.    
  
It increases his confidence that he's on the right track, and when she comes to him he decides to test his theory.  
  
"Officially coyotes, and unofficially.. demons."  
  
She reels back almost as if he punched her, her hard expression wavering. For a moment he imagines he's seeing a glimpse of the wellspring of pain behind it.  
  
"You said it. You actually said..." she makes a subconscious gesture as if to pluck the word out of the air. She can't seem to get it out of her throat. Knowing what she went through, he's not surprised. Doesn't pretend not to understand.  
  
"Yes." He makes it sound even, sure. Like a kindness.  
  
She's stunned out of her normal brash confidence because he said the word. _Demons_. The shock on her face says he was right. He feels the expected satisfaction at having his theory confirmed.  
  
She stumbles back further, makes an uncoordinated gesture that seems to encompass the town, and he feels a completely unexpected wash of sympathy as the raw tone of her voice, at the thought of a young girl cast out because she told the truth about what she'd seen.  
  
Then, much faster than anticipated, she decides he's her ally, that there's a 'we' in this fight, a tremble or excitement in her voice. It's what he wanted, and he'd hoped that she somehow knows how to recognise the demons.  
  
He's not said he won't help her sister, but he also knows that if they took her, Waverly Earp has met the same fate as Kiersten Lesko. Perhaps he should have just let her older sister hope, but. Well, too late now, he muses. Dolls watches her stride off while resisting the urge to touch his sore jaw.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it REALLY sucks to turn up in a fandom 2 years too late. Anybody still around? Anybody? Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/) please?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Say The Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539439) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
